


ghost of you

by pastelmina



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, this is just super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelmina/pseuds/pastelmina
Summary: dancing through our house with the ghost of you





	ghost of you

Momo's been dead for at least six months. It's been hard on Mina. She came to terms with it a while ago but its still hard and it always will be hard. 

They were together ever since they were kids. Mina crushed on Momo for years before she eventually fell in love with her. Mina was thirteen and Momo was fourteen when they had their first kiss. Their first real kiss. Yeah they had given each other cheek kisses and quick pecks on the lips but this was different. After that they dated for years (with one or two breaks in between). 

The girls were planning on getting married after Mina had graduated college but that never happened. Momo died at the age of twenty-three. A car accident. Momo didn't see the car coming and it just collided with her car. Mina was such a wreck that night. 

Mina got back into dancing three and a half months ago. Its what Momo would have wanted for Mina.

Today wasn't any different from other days. Wake up, go to the studio and practice, hang out with Sana and Tzuyu, go home. On her days off they'd either go do something or go to Sana's house and stay in.

It had been a long day. She was exhausted and missing Momo more than usual. As soon as she got home she went straight to the bathroom and showered. Once she was done, she got out and did some laundry. Music played throughout her house. Mina always listened to Spotify and she usually just shuffled the music she had saved. A song that Momo called her and Mina's song came on all of a sudden. 

Mina stood there with a wet shirt in her hand and tears forming in her eyes. "Fuck."

Tears started falling down her face as she placed the shirt to the side. Mina breathed in and out a few times to calm herself down. Didn't work. She looked up and saw a silhouette but her vision was blurry so she wiped the tears from her eyes.

The ghost of Momo. Stood there in the middle of their house.

"This can't be real." Mina's voice was shaky.

Momo just nodded and moved towards Mina. "I miss you."

"God, I miss you so fucking much, Momo." Mina sobbed as she grabbed Momo and pulled her into a hug.

Humming came from Momo as she started swaying the both of them. They moved to the beat of the song and slow danced throughout the house. It felt like a dream. Maybe it was but Mina didn't care.

Mina stopped crying and she started laughing as she and Momo danced. She missed her so much. So many questions ran through Mina's head. How was Momo? Was the afterlife treating her well? Things like that.

"How are you?" Mina asked as she looked at the other girl.

Momo shrugged. "I'm good. I really miss you, Minari."

"Oh, Momoring, you don't know how bad I'm hurting." Mina dryly laughed. 

"I do know. And I'm sorry. I watch over you though." Momo brushed a piece of Mina's hair behind her ear.

Mina smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. Her own guardian angel. This felt so nice, she didn't want it to end. It felt surreal. Ghosts weren't really Mina's thing so she didn't believe in them. Momo however did believe in ghosts.

The two women just danced in silence while their song played in the background. Just like old times, Mina thought. 

"What's it like up there?" Mina asked after a bit.

Momo let out a laugh. "It's nice. You have your own personal heaven and I like the idea of that."

"What's in your personal heaven?"

"Everything dance related. Also Kyōtanabe is there. I really missed it, Minari." Momo smiled at the younger girl. "Next time you visit Japan, you should go to Kyōtanabe."

"Momo-"

"Come on baby. You'll like it." Momo interrupted.

Mina smiled. "Yeah you're right. I'll take Sana and maybe Tzuyu if she wants to come."

"I miss all three of you. Give them a hug for me, yeah?"

Mina nodded. Their song finished and a new song came on shuffle. The girls continued to dance for a little while longer. Momo was holding Mina really close and never wanted to let go.

Momo came back to give Mina the closure she needed. She knew how bad Mina was hurting and she would do anything to take that pain away. She still loved her even in the afterlife. Momo took a minute to look at the other girls face. A hand caressing Mina's face and another hand on her waist. 

"I love you, Momoring." Mina smiled widely as she placed her lips on the others.

"And I love you, Minari. Always will and always have." Momo smiled in the kiss. 

The kiss was salty. Partly because of Mina's tears but they didn't mind. They kissed for a few seconds before Momo pulled away. Mina's smile was so bright. She really looked like an angel.

"I have to go." Momo said as she looked right at Mina.

Mina's smile dropped from her face. For a few minutes she forgot Momo was dead. These few minutes with Momo was better than nothing and she was grateful. Mina didn't know if Momo would ever visit her again but she wanted her to so badly.

"Live a happy and long life for me." Momo said as a tear fell down her face. "I love you so much, Mina. Never forget that."

Mina was sobbing again. The love of her life was about to leave her. Again. She held onto Momo tightly knowing she has to let go. Momo held the girl close and kissed the top of her head. 

"Please don't leave me," Mina said through sobs. "Please.. I miss you."

"I love you, Mina. Live your best life and be happy. You deserve all the happiness in the world, my love." Momo's hands were cupping Mina's face now.

Mina nodded as she sobbed. This was so hard. Mina's heart was breaking. One last kiss was placed onto Mina's lips. After a few seconds, Momo disappeared. The younger girl was alone in the middle of her house as she sobbed.

Momo knew Mina would be okay.


End file.
